


Gone

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comment Fic, Death, Deathfic, Did I mention character death?, Honestly - you have been warned!, M/M, TEH ANGST, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is gone. </p><p><b>Warning:</b> Death fic / Major Character Death! Read at own risk.</p><p>Written as a comment fic for <a href="http://tattooedsiren.tumblr.com/post/82278950978">this gif set from ep. 3.15 (Know When To Fold Em)</a> that is followed by a tag discussion between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/pseuds/tattooedsiren">tattooedsiren</a> and sexyabach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where that came from. I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Harvey knows that something is terribly wrong even while Donna is still on the phone, her back turned towards him. He can read it in the posture of her shoulders and the stiffness in her scarce movements.

She places the receiver back in its cradle and doesn’t turn around for over a minute. When she finally does, all color has drained from her face and her mouth looks very small. She rises slowly and cautiously enters Harvey’s office.

Harvey can see that her hands are shaking as she closes the door behind her.

"Donna?" He asks, wiping his palms against his thighs.

Donna wrings her hands and stares at her fingers, slowly shaking her head.

Harvey’s breathing quickens and he swallows.

"Donna. What happened?" His voice sounds hollow and dull.

She raises her head and locks eyes with him. Clenching her fists, she takes a deep breath before she speaks.

"Mike is gone, Harvey."

An overwhelming sense of dread washes over him and settles his stomach and he swallows again, pressing his lips together into a tight line.

"What do you mean?" He asks, breathing through his mouth. "Gone where? He’s on his way back here. He just phoned me, about half an hour ago. He—"

"No", Donna shakes her head and bites her lips. "No, I mean he’s—" She takes another deep breath and breaks eye contact. "It was an accident. He was on his bike and… and the truck ran a red light and didn’t see him and—" She falls silent and closes her eyes. After a couple of breaths she speaks again. "They said it was very quick, Harvey. They said he didn’t—"

"No", Harvey interrupts sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"Harvey, Mike—" Donna tries again, but he interrupts her once more.

"No." He reaches for his tie and loosens the knot. He’s cold and his palms are sweating. "No", he repeats. "Donna, please, no."

Donna nods. “Harvey, I’m so so—”

"I—" Harvey swallows. "I never told him."

He watches silently as a tear runs down Donna’s cheek. She squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lips. The silence in Harvey’s office is deafening.

Opening her eyes, Donna straightens her back and looks at Harvey again.

"He knew", she says.

"No", Harvey spits back and Donna flinches at the harshness of his tone. "I don’t believe you." He reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone. "Here. I’m going to call him. He’s on his way back."

He speed dials Mike’s number and waits for the other man to pick up. After five rings, the mailbox answers and Harvey covers his mouth with his hand.

"Mike", he says after the tone. "It’s me. Dinner at mine tonight, nine-ish?" His voice trembles and he has to clear his throat. "I—" he swallows. He hears Donna saying his name somewhere in the distance and when he looks up she has taken a step towards his desk and is looking at him with pleading eyes. "I— There is something I need to tell you. I—"

He lowers his hand slowly and lets the phone slip from his fingers. The sound of it hitting the floor only vaguely registers through the roaring haze filling his senses.

Harvey rubs his hand over his mouth and swallows. Cold sweat is running down the back of his neck and Donna is still standing there in front of his desk, waiting for him to say something. He swallows again and again, bile rising in his throat.

"Harvey—"

"I’m going to be sick", he whispers, a hint of panic flaring up in his voice, and swallows again.

Donna nods. “It’s okay”, she answers quietly and casts her gaze to the floor. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Harvey presses his palm against his mouth and spreads his legs a little. Tears spill from his eyes as his stomach empties itself onto the floor beneath his desk. He coughs and retches, his elbows propped on his knees and his head hanging between his shoulders.

He wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his suit and swallows around the sour taste in his throat. He can hear Donna pouring a drink and when she sets the glass onto the desk in front of him, he looks up.

"I—" his breath hitches. "What—"

Donna is still crying silently when she walks around the desk and gathers him into his arms. She kisses the top of his head, but she lets go of him immediately when he tenses in her embrace.

Harvey nods and bites the insides of his cheeks so hard he tastes blood.

"Let’s get you home", Donna says, running her hand over his arm. "Let’s get you to bed or something and—"

"Okay", Harvey answers and frowns at the sound of his voice. It sounds alien and as if it’s coming from very, very far away.

Donna helps him rise from his chair and leads him around the desk. “I’ll take care of that”, she whispers when he looks back at the mess underneath it.

Harvey nods again and closes his eyes. “Just— Get me out of here.”

He doesn’t care about the mess on the floor and he doesn't care about his soiled suit. He doesn’t care about Donna’s tears or even about his own. He doesn’t care about anything.

He is gone.


End file.
